The Angel and The Tactician
by HolidayTomorrow
Summary: A short little one shot about Pit and Robin.


_**The Angel And The Tactician**_

**AN: It's been an extremely long time since I've written anything, so here's something to sorta make up for my long break from writing/posting anything. Anyway, Read and Review!**

Robin sighed as she tossed and turned for what felt like the millionth time. The pink haired tactician then glanced at her alarm clock on her nightstand. It read: 2:00 AM.

_'God, just go to sleep!' _thought Robin.

She closed her eyes again and tried to go to sleep, only to reopen them again and huff in annoyance. Robin then tossed the blankets off her and sat on the edge of her bed. She then blindly walked over to her desk and turned on the small lamp, illuminating the medium sized room. The walls were decorated with posters of various bands and movies. On the desk was a few pictures of her, her brother Rob and her friends. Her eyes fell upon one picture in particular. It was a picture of her and the angel, Pit. The two were posing with huge, goofy grins on their faces as they beat Mario and Luigi in the semi-finals of the Smash Bros Duos Tournament.

Robin felt her heart flutter as she gazed at Pit. The tactician had developed a crush on the angel after fighting against him during her first match at the Smash Manor. Even though that she won the fight, Pit was still a good sport and congratulated her, even asking if she'd wanted to spar again. The two quickly became the best of friends, always being partners in tag team matches and training buddies. Even though, deep down, Robin wanted her relationship with Pit to be more.

Robin grabbed her phone off the desk and when she turned it on, she was reminded of what was keeping her up as a news website was open. The headline read: **"PIT ICARUS AND ROBIN LOSE ****HEART BREAKER**** TO BAYONETTA**.'' Below the headline was a picture of the Umbra Witch posing with a bruised and badly beaten Wolf O Donnell. The two had fought against Pit and Robin in the finals tonight. Pit and Robin managed to beat Wolf, but the two were no match for Bayonetta, who practically wiped the stage with the two of them. In fact, only Pit managed to land one hit on the witch before suffering a vicious hit to the face by Robin, who had attempted to hit the distracted witch. The witch then finished the two off with her final smash, making sure to blow them a kiss and even called them lovebirds as they were launched off the stage. Robin, who had struggled against Bayonetta more so than Pit, blamed herself for their loss and left the arena, returning to the manor and retreating to her room for the remainder of the night. Several people came by to check on her, but she'd ignored them.

Robin sighed. She had really let Pit down and probably even ruined any chance of asking him out. She had planned on working up the courage to ask him after they won the match, but she was too embarrassed.

_'I need to get some fresh air.' _thought Robin.

She glanced down at her attire; a light grey t-shirt and pink pajamas bottoms, before she left her room. The hallway was dimly lit as Robin made her way past several of her fellow smashes rooms; most of them sound asleep. She proceeded down the stairs until she reached the ground floor of the manor. As she was almost to the front door, a voice called out to her.

''Robin, you're still awake?''

Robin sighed before turning around, coming face to face with Olimar. The astronaut was standing in the archway that led to the kitchen, a mug in his right hand while a yellow Pikmin sitting on his left shoulder. The astronaut, instead of wearing his trademark suit, was wearing a light blue robe and yellow slippers

''Yeah. I'm going for a walk.'' said Robin. ''What are you doing up?''

Olimar motioned towards his mug. ''Craving some hot chocolate.''

Robin nodded before she reached for the door, only for Olimar's voice to stop her again. ''Don't beat yourself up, Robin. You and Pit gave Bayonetta you're very best. Heck, me and Villager didn't even stand a chance against her and Wolf. At least you guys made it to the finals and almost won. It's the thought that counts.''

Robin softly smiled. ''Thanks, Olimar. You know, this is the first time that I've seen you without your suit.''

Olimar chuckled. ''Thanks. Oh, and if you're looking for Pit, he's down by the lake.''

Robin felt her cheeks heat up. ''Wha...who said that I was looking for Pit?''

The yellow Pikmin chirped and Olimar chuckled at its response. ''Robin, it's pretty obvious that you like him.''

Robin's blushed turned redder. ''I...We're just friends!'' she exclaimed.

''Yeah, and I'm playing Quarterback for the New Orleans Saints.'' sarcastically remarked Olimar. ''Look, just go down to the lake and tell him. I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way about you.''

''But, what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same?'' asked Robin. ''I don't wanna risk our friendship cause I have a stupid crush!''

''Love isn't stupid.'' said Olimar. ''If you really love Pit, then show him. Be spontaneous. Lay all of your cards on the table and just be yourself.''

_'Maybe he's right.' _Robin thought, letting the astronaut's words sink in. _'I should stop being afraid and just tell him.'_

Robin smiled at Olimar. ''Thanks for the pep talk, Olimar.'' She then turned towards the door and opened it, gazing at the full moon in the sky. She then turned around and glanced at Olimar, who gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

_'I can do this.' _she thought. _'I can do this!'_

* * *

''I can't do this!'' deadpanned Robin.

She stood pacing back and forth behind several bushes near the lake. Peeking through, she spotted Pit lying on his back on the grass. His arms were folded behind his head as he was staring at the sky. The angel was wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts with his sandals.

Robin took a deep breath, before she stepped out from the bushes and began to slowly approach Pit. The angel turned his head to the side and smiled upon seeing his friend. The tactician waved at him before she gently sat down next to him.

''Hey, Robin.'' said Pit. ''What brings you here?''

''I..uh, couldn't sleep.'' said Robin. ''Olimar told me that I could find you here.''

Pit nodded. ''I, uh, came by your room several times to check up on you, but I figured that you wanted to be alone.''

Robin didn't say nothing, her gaze just fixed on the water. Pit gently reached over and touched her hand to get her attention. She immediately flinched at the sudden contact.

''Robin, '' said Pit, his voice full of compassion. ''It's okay. Losing the finals. Everybody has to lose sometime. The only thing that matters that we gave it our very best.''

Robin sighed. ''It's just that I can't help but feel like I cost us the match because I was letting Bayonetta get to me. I...''

''Robin, I lost to Bayonetta as well.'' said Pit. ''It's no one's fault. It's just a match. There's always next tournament. Besides, Bayonetta acts like that with everyone.''

''Pit,'' began Robin, now turning to face him, ''I punched you in the face.''

''Accidents happen.'' said Pit. ''And besides, you throw a mean left hook.''

Robin couldn't help but laugh at her friend's statement. Pit chuckled and said, ''Ah! There's your smile! Mission accomplished!''

Robin shook her head. ''How's your cheek?''

Pit chuckled. ''Oh's it's fine. The rest of my body still aches from Bayonetta, but I'll live. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay.''

Robin nodded, feeling slightly guilty for making Pit worry about her. ''I'm fine now, thanks to you, Pit. You always know how to make me feel better.''

''Hey, that's what I'm here for.'' said Pit.

The two then sat in silence for a few minutes before Robin checked her phone again. ''If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?''

Pit pointed up at the stars. ''Just felt like stargazing. Do you wanna stay and watch with me?''

Robin felt her heart flutter. ''Sure!'' she exclaimed happily.

She scooted closer to Pit, who then surprised her by wrapping his right wing around her and pulling her even closer. Robin turned bright red from the close proximity. She couldn't help but sigh in bliss, being this close to her crush was amazing. Pit's eyes were sparkling as he glanced up at the night sky in amazement. Robin closed her eyes as she gently rested her head on Pit's shoulder. The angel turned and looked at his friend resting her head on his shoulder and saw the peaceful smile upon her lips.

''Hey, um, Robin?'' said Pit, gaining her attention. She opened her eyes and glanced at her friend/crush.

''Yes?''

''I-I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure how to.'' said Pit, slightly blushing.

Robin gently squeezed Pit's hand and gave him a soft smile. ''Just go ahead and ask.''

Pit nodded, before taking a deep breath and exhaling. ''I, uh, found this cool ice cream shop in town and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tomorrow afternoon.''

The tactician smiled at the angel. ''Of course, Pit."

''Really? Cool!'' said Pit. ''I'll meet you outside the front of the manor.''

''Alright.'' said Robin. She returned to resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying the quiet silence between the two of them. Pit let out a small sigh in relief and silently cheered on the inside, happy that he was able to ask Robin out.

'Should I just come clean and tell her how I feel?' he thought.

He glanced and saw Robin staring at the sky and was happy that he was able to cheer her up. He was worried when she just ran off after the match, but now, here was the two of them, watching the stars and cuddled up together.

'Maybe after ice cream.' he thought. 'Or maybe we can watch the stars together again.'

Just then, a shooting star flew overhead, causing the two to stare in awe. Both of them immediately closed their eyes and silently wished for the courage to tell each other their hidden feelings.

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
